


The Power of the Booty

by TheViperQueen



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Gen, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six and her army take down the Legion with the power of the booty. Total CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Booty

“So I can’t convince you?” the Courier asked. Her voice was disappointed, but it also held an underlying note of excitement.

Lanius’ arms crossed his chest tightly. “It is the will of Caesar that this land of the dissolute fall to the might of the Bull. I will not disobey the son of Mars. Go woman and call forth your army. We shall let steel decide the fate of this day.”

For her part the woman known simply as ‘Six’ nodded her head before turning on her heel and going back to join her fellows. Despite the fact that she had killed many of their top ranking officers (or maybe because of it) the Monster of the East admired her. Taking her life today would be his greatest accomplishment to date. 

“Take up Miley formation!” the Courier directed. Her voice was as loud and commanding as any Centurion and it gave him pause. Of course the Legate required no such instructions, a simple motion of his hand saw his men falling in line, but to see such a small, shapely woman demanding respect from an army (even one as ragtag as the group behind her) stirred something primal within him. Breaking her would be a deliciously pleasurable experience. Maybe he would let her survive this foray and take her as a concubine. Surely Caesar would grant him this paltry thing after he delivered the Dam into his hands…

“ _BOOTY WEEEEERRRRK!_ ” she screeched at the top of her lungs effectively cutting off his line of thought before turning her back to him.

The Legate roared at the insult. Who was this quim to show him her back in the heat of battle? He was no mewling recruit that would stand by and be ignored! He was the-

Wait, was she shaking her ass?

Lanius watched in awe as the Courier began to bounce and shake her backside to some unheard beat. The army at her back all turned and did the same thing. Man or woman, it mattered not- they all joined in the absurdity. Some people’s bottoms moved in awkward, jerking motions that made it look more like they were marching in place. Others moved with a practiced ease; their movements smooth as their asses bounced hard in harmony with their leader’s.

The people that made up Six’s personal guard were especially adept at this bizarre- by Mars, what should this even be labeled as?

A war tactic?

A ritual?

_Terrorism?_

He noted that the tall man in the custom power armor was shaking his butt faster than even the suit’s motorized joints should allow. The man in the red beret that flanked the Courier’s opposite side was shaking it so hard that he had to brace his hands on his bent knees to stay upright. As they gyrated they began to chant some profligate battlecry that Lantus didn’t understand. Something about not dropping a ‘thun thun’ or some other such nonsense.  
The ass-shaking group was getting closer and closer to him and his men, but the Legate didn’t move, _couldn’t_ move. The sight was just so _mesmerizing_ , especially the red head in the leather armor. Her skill was far superior to many of those around her and she pointed at her well-toned ass as if she needed to highlight the action even more. The woman across from her in the V-formation was one of the more awkward ones. Her heavy metal armor didn’t allow her to do much more than stick her butt out and hop at them, but there was no mistaking the aggression behind the action. Even the dog and robot that seemed to trail the Courier wherever she went waddled backwards towards them.

Just before the army came within striking distance Six yelled again. “Team Twerk! _Switch it uuuup!_ ” She then proceeded invert herself into a handstand before continuing to shake her ass. With her this close (and progressively getting closer) her could see that she was actually making each cheek move individually.

Those same cheeks quickly became his ruin.

Her ass hit him right in his core, knocking Lanius to the ground. The sight of their commander on his back in the sand was enough to get the Legionnaires moving. The man could only watch in horror as his men fell to the might of shaking asses.

“Should’ve taken my offer,” Six said as she moved to straddle him ass-first.

Her hands reached back and grabbed the horns on his mask and those glorious cheeks that he had marveled at just moments before descended upon his face, cutting off his air supply. Lanius gasped and struggled, but to no avail. _How?_ was his final thought before the darkness consumed him.

x-x-x

Six could hear the Boomer’s planes in the distance. She could almost imagine the looks of glee on their faces as they rained down destruction on the unprepared Legion troops, but she couldn’t focus on that at the moment. She had thought that taking out the Legate would send his men into a confused frenzy (those Legion boys loved their command chains almost as much as the NCR did), but it only seemed to give them more drive. At this rate they were going to turn the tide. Luckily Six still had her ace in the hole.

“Raul! Lily! _Shake that monkey!_ ” Her bellowing cry was heard clearly by all on the battlefield.

The two mutants in question wasted no time in slashing their way to the heart of the fighting. Once there the pair dropped to the ground in perfect synchronization and began to twerk. Their asses bobbed and bounced hard enough to floor any unprepared Legionnaire within a twenty foot radius. Their comrades chants of _“Booty me down, down. Booty me down, down”_ gave them the motivation to keep up their shaking until the last man fell.

And so with glute muscles that were sure to be sore for days to come, Courier Six and her army claimed Hoover Dam for the people of the Mojave.

x-x-x

Later, when people would ask her about her victory the Battle for Hoover Dam, the Courier will take very little credit for it.

“I owe it all to this old holo,” she always says, as her finger lovingly traces the title that reads _MTV VMAs, 2013_. “There’s this woman, a true warrior. She showed me the way. Miley showed me the power of the booty.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Other Places This Story Can Be Found:**  
>  _Fallout Kmeme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=11949326#t11949326


End file.
